


Discoveries

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Porn Magazines, Shared Universe, house!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While taking care of an injured Blade, Matt makes are rather startling discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the house!fic universe shared between myself and fififolle, for the prompt from fififolle 'Blade should just plain old break his leg and need a lot of help from the boys. Maybe they'd need to put his bed downstairs and Matt would have to get some kit fromm his room, and maybe he'd find some interesting magazines...'.
> 
> A note about OCs:  
> Primeval fandom on LiveJournal has generated a number of fanon OCs, created by different authors and freely used by others, to the extent that some of them have now taken on lives of their own. Of the ones that appear in this fic, Rees belongs to me, and Blade and Finn belong to fredbassett.
> 
> Ross Jenkins was rescued from BBC Wales by bigtitch.

They’d only made it as far as the first floor landing before Matt called a halt to proceedings. “You’re never going to make it,” he said bluntly.  
  
“Yes, I will,” replied Blade, through conspicuously gritted teeth.  
  
“Mate, you’re already out of breath, and frankly, I wouldn’t be much of medic if I couldn’t tell that you’re in pain.”  
  
“Well, I haven’t really got much choice have I?” said Blade. “My room’s on the top floor.”  
  
“Course you bloody have,” said Matt. “We’ll get you set up in the living room, like I’ve been suggesting all along. The others won’t mind.”  
  
“If it means I don’t have to carry trays of food all the way up there to you every day, you’re welcome to the living room,” Finn called up from where he was standing at the bottom of the stairs. “No offence, mate, but I really don’t need the extra exercise.”  
  
Blade tried to flip him the finger, and dropped one of his crutches in the process. Matt caught it before it could hit the floor, and passed it back to its owner with a pointed look.  
  
“Fine,” said Blade, giving in with bad grace. “Living room it is.”  
  
“Don’t try and get downstairs on your crutches,” said Matt, forestalling Blade before he could attempt a manoeuvre that would most likely end in a broken neck. “Sit down and shuffle yourself down on your arse.”  
  
“Oh, for fuck’s sake…”  
  
Matt employed the pointed look again, this time dialling it up a couple of notches, and Blade gave in once again.  
  
“Oh, _fine_ , whatever you say, _doctor_ ,” he grumbled.  
  
With Matt’s assistance, he lowered himself into a sitting position on the top step, his leg in its heavy, cumbersome plaster cast sticking out in front of him.  
  
“Careful not to bash your leg on the way down,” Matt warned, and since Blade’s hands were now unencumbered, received a proper finger for his trouble. He took the hint and kept quiet, even when Blade hissed in pain as his leg jostled against the banisters about halfway down the stairs.  
  
“Grab him and haul him upright,” Matt said to Finn, when Blade had reached the bottom. “Then I’ll give him back his crutches.”  
  
There was some stereo cursing from Blade and Finn as the latter got the injured soldier back on his feet (well, _foot_ , technically, Matt corrected himself), but once he had his crutches back, Blade wasted no time in proving he was perfectly capable of making his own way into the living room. It was noticeable how quickly he sat down in an armchair once he got there though, and looking closely Matt could see the tension around his lover’s eyes that suggested Blade was still in pain. And still trying to hide it.  
  
“Oi, Jenkins, stir yourself,” Matt said, poking Ross in the leg with his toe. The young soldier was sprawled in the second armchair, watching football on the TV. “Help Finn with the sofabed, will you?”  
  
He ignored the renewing cursing from his housemates as he went into the kitchen and located Blade’s painkillers and ran a glass of water from the tap. Taking them back into the living room, he held them under Blade’s nose.  
  
“Take them,” he instructed. “No arguments.”  
  
Blade glared at him, but swallowed the pills obediently. Matt nodded in approval, and then turned to where Finn and Ross were struggling with the sofabed.  
  
“Aren’t you glad we inherited that thing from the previous tenants now?” he said cheerfully.  
  
“No,” replied Ross shortly. “Bloody thing’s already tried to take the ends off two of my fingers. It’s a sodding death trap!”  
  
“And you want me to sleep on this thing,” Blade muttered feelingly.  
  
“It’ll be fine once it’s up,” said Matt, praying that this would be the case. “You’ll see.”  
  
Ten minutes, and several more pinched fingers, later, the sofabed was unfolded, and Matt had to admit, if only in the privacy of his own head, that it _didn’t_ look like the most comfortable sleeping place in the world.  
  
“That mattress is thinner than a piece of paper,” commented Finn, with unfortunate, but also unerring, accuracy.  
  
Matt sighed. It looked like they would be fetching, carrying, and dogsbody-ing up to the top floor after all. Always provided Blade could make it up there without keeling over in the first place.  
  
“Although…”  
  
Everyone in the room braced themselves. Finn’s ‘althoughs’ generally tended to result in chaos for all involved.  
  
“What if we dragged the mattress from Blade’s bed down here and put it on the sofabed? It’ll be a bit of an effort, but if it saves us having to traipse up and down those stairs several times a day…”  
  
“Your willingness to render aid is overwhelming,” Blade said dryly.  
  
“It’s not a bad idea, actually,” said Matt. “Congratulations, Finn, you might actually have come up with a workable plan for once.”  
  
“Oi!” protested Finn, while Ross sniggered behind his hand.  
  
“Right, you, stay there,” continued Matt, pointing at Blade. “You two, come with me.”  
  
‘A bit of an effort’ turned out to be a slight understatement, but eventually Matt, Finn, and Ross managed to manoeuvre Blade’s mattress down the stairs and into the living room. Ross dragged the paper-thin mattress off the sofabed, and then they replaced it with the other one. The new mattress was slightly too long and slightly too wide, but the overall effect wasn’t too bad, and Matt nodded in approval.  
  
“Good job, lads. Do you want to try it out?” he asked Blade. “Check it’s comfortable enough?”  
  
“And that there won’t be any springs poking you in the arse,” Ross added cheekily.  
  
“All right.” Still looking somewhat unconvinced by the whole plan, Blade levered himself out of his armchair with the aid of his crutches, and then sat on the edge of the sofabed. “Seems okay so far,” he said, sounding faintly surprised. Then he lowered himself backwards until he was lying across the mattress, plastered leg hanging off the edge to rest on the floor. “Actually, it’s not half bad.”  
  
“So that’s sorted then,” said Matt, pleased. “I’ll grab some sheets and stuff, and you’ll be all set.”  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
“Mmmm, that filled a small hole,” said Finn. He balanced his empty plate on the arm of the armchair, and patted his stomach ostentatiously. “Maybe we won’t kill you yet, young Jenkins.”  
  
“Thanks very much,” replied Ross wryly. “Good thing I know that the way to your heart is through your stomach, isn’t it?” Then he grinned. “And since I did the cooking, you can do the washing up!”  
  
“Bugger,” said Finn, but without rancour. “Oh, all right.” He stood up, and started collecting dishes, skirting neatly around the sofabed, which was still erected, and on which Blade and Matt were sitting.  
  
Both Finn and Ross had refused to collapse the contraption, citing their desire to retain all their fingers as a reason. And even if they had agreed to fold it away, the mattress that had been dragged down from Blade’s bed would still have had to go somewhere, and would undoubtedly have been just as much in the way.  
  
So the decision had been made to leave the bed unfolded for as long as Blade needed it, and they’d just have to deal with the fact that it was taking up half the space in the living room. Since its presence meant the sofa was out of commission, it was already doubling-up as a seating area.  
  
“Go and help him, will you, Ross?” Matt said, as Finn headed in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
“Hey! Did I not just cook that wonderful meal for everyone?” said Ross. “Why don’t you help him?”  
  
“Because I need to take care of the invalid here,” replied Matt.  
  
Ross glowered for a moment, but then heaved himself out of his armchair. “Oh, bloody hell, _all right_.” He followed Finn into the kitchen.  
  
“I don’t need taking care of,” Blade said in a quiet voice. “I’m perfectly capable of looking after myself.”  
  
“So long as you don’t have to climb any stairs,” Matt pointed out. “Just humour me for a bit, yeah? I _want_ to take care of you.”  
  
Blade rolled his eyes, but didn’t protest any more.  
  
Matt smiled at him, and then leaned in to give him a quick kiss. “Idiot,” he said fondly.  
  
“Hey! How come?”  
  
“Well, how about letting yourself get smacked hard enough by an angry-o-saurus to break your leg in three places, for a start?”  
  
“I hardly planned that.”  
  
“And then trying to be all macho about it afterwards,” Matt continued, as if Blade hadn’t spoken.  
  
“I’m a Special Forces soldier. We’re supposed to be macho,” Blade said.  
  
“Not when you don’t need to be.” Matt rested a hand lightly on Blade’s cast. “Macho isn’t going to help you get better faster.”  
  
“All right, nurse, I promise to stop trying to be macho,” said Blade, rolling his eyes again.  
  
“Glad to hear it,” replied Matt. “Now come here.”  
  
This time the kiss lasted until someone cleared their throat. Unembarrassed, Matt turned to look at Finn, who was hovering in the doorway.  
  
“Um, Ross and I are going down the pub once we’ve finished the washing up. But I don’t suppose you two will be coming, will you.”  
  
“Might have to give it a miss this time, mate,” Blade said, tapping his cast with a finger and meeting Finn’s eye just as unselfconsciously as Matt had.  
  
“You two go on,” Matt said. “Have a pint for us.”  
  
“Okay, see you later, then.” Finn gave them a quick grin, despite the blush still staining his cheeks, and disappeared.  
  
“Well, that’s them gone,” Matt said. “Looks like it’s a quiet evening in for us, and an early night for you.”  
  
“You could take this ‘taking care of me’ thing a little too far, you know,” Blade warned.  
  
Matt just looked at him. The earlier dose of painkillers and a square meal had done quite a lot to smooth out the lines of pain on Blade’s face, and bring a bit of healthy colour back into skin that had been paler than Matt had liked. But that didn’t change the fact that his lover had a badly broken leg, and had only just got home after several days in hospital. Blade looked tired, no matter how much he might try to deny it.  
  
“And besides, if I’m asleep in here, Finn and Ross won’t be able to watch the football highlights when they get back from the pub,” Blade added, in what Matt considered to be a pathetic attempt to get his own way.  
  
“They can watch it on the TV in Ross’s room,” he said. “They’ll soon get use to the fact that the living room will be out of bounds at certain times.”  
  
Blade pouted, and Matt smiled. “Don’t sulk,” he admonished. “You know I’m right.”  
  
“Yeah, okay,” Blade muttered.  
  
Chuckling, Matt shuffled himself off the sofabed, and stood up. “I’m going upstairs to fetch you something to sleep in,” he said. “Do you want me to bring anything else back with me?”  
  
Blade thought for a moment, his frown disappearing as he did so. “The alarm clock from the bedside cabinet,” he said eventually. “Oh, and the book I was reading.”  
  
“Where is it?”  
  
“I think it’s either next to the clock, or in one of the cabinet drawers.”  
  
“I’ll find it,” Matt promised. “Back in a flash.”  
  
He left the living room and started up the stairs. He’d just reached the first floor when he heard Blade yelling after him.  
  
“Matt! Wait a minute!”  
  
“Hold that thought,” Matt called back cheerfully. “I can only carry so many things at a time.”  
  
He hurried up the rest of the stairs and into Blade’s bedroom. He quickly located a worn t-shirt and an old, baggy pair of jogging bottoms that he hoped would fit over the cast on Blade’s leg, and then unplugged the alarm clock from the wall and coiled up the cable so it wouldn’t trail on the floor when he was carrying it. Then he started looking for the book.  
  
It definitely wasn’t on top of the cabinet, so Matt opened the top drawer. Nope, not there either. Nor was it in the second drawer, which instead contained a rather scary collection of knives. Matt smirked in amusement, and moved on to the bottom drawer.  
  
Pulling it opened, it took him a couple of seconds to work out what he was looking at. Then his eyes widened…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Blade fidgeted nervously (or at least, he fidgeted as much as it was possible for someone with a bloody great plaster cast on their leg to fidget) as he waited for Matt to come back downstairs. He was cursing himself for telling Matt to look in the bedside cabinet – there were things in there he didn’t want his lover to see. At least, he didn’t want Matt to see them _yet_.  
  
His only excuse was that a combination of tiredness, residual pain, and an edge of fuzziness from the painkillers he’d taken earlier had meant he hadn’t been thinking when he’d sent Matt off on his errand. And then of course Matt hadn’t bloody well _listened_ when he’d yelled for him to come back…  
  
Footsteps coming down the stairs made Blade tense, and he resisted the urge to look away as Matt walked back into the living room.  
  
“Here you go,” Matt said. “Sleeping clothes, alarm clock, and book.” He deposited his pile of spoils on one of the armchairs and glanced quickly at Blade. “Do you need help getting changed?”  
  
“Probably, although I hate to admit it,” Blade acknowledged. Then, before he could stop himself, he asked, “So where did you find the book, then?”  
  
“It was under the bed, actually.”  
  
Was Blade imagining it, or had Matt hesitated before he’d answered?  
  
“Must have got knocked off the top of the cabinet when we were shifting the mattress earlier.”  
  
“So not in one of the drawers?” Blade said, and then wondered why the bloody hell he couldn’t just keep his mouth shut.  
  
“No.”  
  
Okay, Matt had _definitely_ hesitated that time.  
  
“Oh, fuck it,” Blade muttered to himself. “You found them, didn’t you?” he asked Matt bluntly.  
  
Matt looked away for a moment, and then returned his gaze to Blade’s face. “Yes,” he said. “I found them.”  
  
“You weren’t meant to see them,” Blade said, the awkwardness of the moment suddenly hitting him with full force. “For god’s sake, they’re just…fantasies.”  
  
“But you find that stuff a…turn on?” Matt said carefully.  
  
“Well, yes.”  
  
“Fucking hell,” Matt breathed. “And you’d want to do that with…me?”  
  
“No!” said Blade quickly. “Like I said, it’s just a fantasy. That’s why I only have the magazines, not the actual stuff.”  
  
“The magazines were startling enough,” Matt told him. He almost sounded amused, and Blade narrowed his eyes. “Although I have to admit I’m glad I didn’t find a pair of handcuffs and leather cock ring in the drawer too.”  
  
Blade glared at his lover. There was no question, Matt was trying not to laugh. “You’re winding me up, aren’t you?” Blade said.  
  
Matt grinned. “Might be. Just a bit.”  
  
“Christ. Don’t _do_ that. I thought you were freaking out. I thought you thought I was a weirdo.”  
  
“Well, you are a _bit_ of a weirdo,” Matt said thoughtfully.  
  
Blade threw a pillow at him, which Matt dodged, and then picked up and placed neatly back on the bed.  
  
“So, definitely just a fantasy, then? You really don’t want to…”  
  
“I don’t want you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with,” Blade said quickly.  
  
“I can’t claim to have ever thought about it,” Matt replied. “But maybe when you’re better…” He left the sentence hanging, and Blade stared at him.  
  
“Fuck,” he said succinctly. He felt his cock starting to take an interest, despite his tiredness and the pain in his leg, as a series of interesting images ran through his head.  
  
“But in the meantime, I think it’s time you got some sleep,” Matt said firmly, his sly smile betraying that he knew exactly what effect his words had had on Blade.  
  
“You’re an evil, evil man, Matthew Rees,” Blade said, as he stripped off his t-shirt and replaced it with the one Matt had brought him to sleep in.  
  
“I know,” Matt replied cheerfully. “Now, let’s see about changing your trousers.”  
  
The jogging bottoms Blade had worn to come home from the hospital were already partially slit up one leg in order to accommodate the plaster cast, and they both decided that there was no point in trying to save them.  
  
“There’s a knife on top of the bookcase over there,” Blade said.  
  
Matt rolled his eyes, but displayed no other sign of surprise at the fact that one of Blade’s namesakes was lying around their living room – everyone was pretty much used to it by now, in any case. He grabbed the knife and finished cutting the jogging bottoms off Blade’s injured leg. That made life a little easier when it came to sliding them off over his other leg.  
  
Blade had hoped that the flashes of pain he’d experienced as Matt worked, no matter how careful his lover was trying to be, might have rid him of the partial erection he’d got during their earlier conversation. Unfortunately, it seemed Matt was at least partly right – he was a bit of a weirdo. The pain had done nothing to improve matters in that area.  
  
Matt noticed, of course, and raised his eyebrows. Then he smiled. “Need a hand with that?”  
  
“I thought I was supposed to be getting some sleep?” Blade said.  
  
“Well, you won’t get much rest with a hard-on distracting you, will you?” Matt pointed out matter-of-factly. “Don’t worry, I’m not suggesting anything strenuous.”  
  
He winked, and Blade’s mind suddenly decided to re-run a couple of the scenarios from earlier. His cock twitched noticeably.  
  
“Just relax,” Matt said. “I’ll take care of it.”  
  
He put the knife to good use again, cutting away Blade’s boxers. Blade thought about protesting, but his cock certainly _wasn’t_ , so he kept quiet.  
  
Chucking the scraps of material that had been Blade’s underwear to the side, Matt clambered on to the sofabed and straddled Blade, being care not to touch or jostle his plastered leg. Then he leaned over and licked along Blade’s swelling cock from root to tip.  
  
“Fuck me,” Blade cursed.  
  
“When you’re better,” Matt reminded him, and then went to work properly.  
  
To be fair, his lover didn’t try and draw things out. They were both aware that Blade really did need to rest, and now wasn’t the time for teasing and games. But the heavy cast on Blade’s leg meant he was essentially a passive participant in this, and therefore he had to let Matt set the pace. All he could do was watch Matt’s head bobbing up and down, allowing him the occasional glimpse of the other man’s lips stretched around his cock, and groan as Matt’s fingers fondled his balls.  
  
“I’m close,” he warned after only a few minutes, and then cursed loudly as he came in Matt’s mouth.  
  
Matt gentled him through the aftershocks, nuzzling at his softening cock and licking away any stray drops of come. Blade felt a pleasant lethargy settling on him, and yawned as Matt sat back.  
  
“Oh, thanks, nice to know what you think of my efforts!”  
  
“Sorry,” Blade said, through another yawn.  
  
“Don’t be,” Matt told him, smiling and giving him a quick kiss on the corner of the mouth. “Sleep is what you need, like I’ve already said.”  
  
Getting a pair of jogging bottoms on was slightly more problematic than getting the other pair off had been, although luckily the pair Matt had found were baggy enough to fit over Blade’s cast without the knife having to be employed again.  
  
Blade felt vaguely guilty that he wasn’t being more help, but tiredness was fast sweeping over him, and his limbs felt like lead. Even the necessary pain that accompanied the operation couldn’t really rouse him, and he only just managed to take the painkillers Matt pressed on him after they were done without spilling the glass of water everywhere.  
  
“Go to sleep now,” Matt instructed him, kissing gently on the forehead.  
  
Blade tried to summon up enough energy to tease his lover about being soppy, but instead he just yawned again.  
  
The last thing he heard before sleep claimed him was the quiet sound of magazine pages being turned.


End file.
